


The Light

by Robosynth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boombox is slightly hinted, It's very happy, M/M, So is Anahardt, another small one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosynth/pseuds/Robosynth
Summary: Jack Morrison had been in the dark for years, but once a certain Cowboy rode back into his life, he realized that he can always move on and be happy.





	

It's been 5 years since Soldier 76's war has finished and after everything has finally settled down. No more running, no more price tag on his head and no price tag on Jesse McCree's. No price tag on anyone and it's finally a nice change in their daily lives. Overwatch went under someone else's supervision and is still going on very strongly, providing protection everywhere that is needed. Ana moved on with Reinhardt, Jamison Fawkes And Lucio Correia dos Santos stil-.. well.. Lucio Fawkes now. Both happily married and went off somewhere doing their own thing. Reaper disappeared and hasn't been seen since. Everyone went to do their own thing and everyone was just happy to do so. 

Then there's Jack Morrison and Jesse McCree. The two have been stuck together for a long time now and if you see Jack, Jesse is for sure in the same room. They're never apart. Each mission they went on, they've been together and have saved so many lives while doing it. Jack never thought he would fully rest and settle down in his life, and it hurt him emotionally in the past. Always on the run, fighting, killing, everything. Until that Cowboy came back into his life. 

Since then, Jack has been a different person. 

-

"Hey, Jack," Jesse mumbled softly, getting the old Soldier out of his day dream with a small frown. "Lucio called and he wanted to invite us to his concert out in Rio. Told him that I'll go but not without you so would you like to go see him and Jamison?" 

"Of course," Jack answered as he rests his eyes on Jesse, who beamed excitedly as he takes out his cell phone to send a quick text to Lucio before moving to sit down next to Jack on the couch. Now they're living back in Santa Fe where Jesse grew up, mainly because of Jack. He fell in love with the place and has wanted to move here for a while and they finally did. They lived in a small little farmhouse, chili and corn out back growing while two Labradors ran around playing. Penny and Copper were their names and then there was two of their horses, Midnight and Ghost. 

They had a bit more farm animals and they are actually happy with their life. It's quiet, small and perfect. "I'm glad about those two still. Real sweethearts," Jesse rambled as he rests his head on Jack's shoulder with a smile. "Just like you, hon."

"Oh stop it, Jesse," Jack grumbled with a low chuckle, resting his head on Jesse as he glances down at his left hand, the ring glowing a bit in the light. Right after their time fighting were done, Jesse was the one to pop the question. Jack didn't hesitate to say yes and everyone was extremely happy for the two, and that's when Jamison got the courage to ask Lucio the same question. Both couples were never happier. Jesse and Jack got married in Gibraltar and a month later, Jamison and Lucio got married in Rio. Both were amazingly put together and since then, they've accomplished so much. 

"You like when I call you names."

"No I don't."

"Uh-huh," Jesse then chuckled as he raises his hand to play with his own hair a bit, grumbling something about stupid grey strands. Getting old was the hard part but the two will grow old together and that's what matters to them both. 

Jack turned his gaze elsewhere for a moment, spotting their wedding picture on the shelf and wow, he couldn't help but to smile. He never thought he would get to that point at all, but Jesse proved him wrong. Jesse has always proved to him that life can continue on, no matter what. Jack has been thankful for Jesse since Dorado years earlier. Every day. Jesse has been so patient and loving, caring and understanding. He was like an actual angel. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Jesse suddenly asked, getting Jack's attention again with a frown. Jack turned his gaze back to Jesse before smiling a bit, moving his head to press a kiss to the cowboy's forehead. 

"I'm great, just thinking about how we got here," Jack answered as he moves his arm to wrap it around Jesse, who then looked at the phone when Lucio texted back, 'Little Lindsey says hi to their uncles! :3' and Jesse chuckled as he holds up the phone to show Jack. All Jack did was laugh as he takes the phone, holding it out so he can take a picture of himself and Jesse for their niece. 

When Jack smiles, he's a different person. He isn't Soldier 76 anymore. He's Jack Morrison. Jack Morrison who is married to Jesse McCree-Morrison. Jack Morrison who has learned that there is always light within the darkness.


End file.
